Talk:Dynasty Warriors 7/Conquest Mode
Maybe it would be better for the scholar questions to be moved to another page. Seems like this page should be for explaining the basics of Conquest Mode, not also trying to serve as a guide for a portion of it. I think it would be best to have a specialized page for the questions. Seraphimneeded 08:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Think Scholar's Questions should stay since the goal of this page is to just cover everything for Conquest Mode. This page is supposed to look like a gigantic beast, and people are encouraged to add whatever they want for it. Just as long as it's Conquest Mode related information. Please don't try to put Story Mode information in here. :I personally think the game's in-game info is pretty solid and self explanatory for explaining what does what, so I didn't really think it was all that imperative to expand it. If you think it's lacking, gather a group of DW7 fans to add more to it. There's nothing really stopping you or anyone else from improving this page. Here's some ideas, if you want them, that would probably make this page better as a whole for readers who are interested: :*Tips for farming status boosts since it can't exactly be done freely in Story Mode :*List of specific Gaidens that somewhat replicate Free Mode's function for the series (like Yuan Shao's Gaiden for Guan Du). Kinda fills in a niche need for players who miss Free Mode. :*Weapons - how they function in shops, how difficulty doesn't affect their stats, etc. :*Merchants - what they sell at what spot and price listings :*Map - Basic map that shows particular towns, character gaidens, and whatnot for those seeking them (will need updates for DLC though so might be better reserved for later) :*More scholar questions since my translations of the Japanese questions would be kinda moot at this point. Admittedly, these should be at the bottom so as to not obstruct gameplay stuff that people might be immediately looking for :Just throwing it out there, but if you think it needs work and looks too basic, why not add whatever you think is good to it yourself? It's a wiki after all, where you can edit to what you think it needs. Have fun with it. :) Sake neko 10:11, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I would agree with separating things but the original point of this sub page is to serve as a detailed guide. The basics about this mode is already summarized and covered on the game page. Kyosei 18:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Many more questions incoming I just unlocked the final capital. This has caused the scholar to take up permanent residence in the cities. Expect a major flood of questions tomorrow (too tired to start now, forgot to add notes on several edits already). I may need some help if I miss some answers. On a side note, there is one missing right now for the name of the tome that Zou Ci found. Doing a text search for his name should bring up the particular question. Seraphimneeded 04:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) On a side note, this page is turning into the longest "stub" I have ever seen. :P Seraphimneeded 05:07, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that some of the question & answer pairs are worded differently. Is this a difference between consoles? Take for example on my PS3 version I had the question "How many Northern Campaigns did Zhuge Liang carry out?" to which the answer is "5" (numeral). In the list, there is a similar question & answer pair of "How many times did Zhuge Liang attempt to conquer the north?" with the answer "Five" (literal). Certainly the former would have been easier since I could do a CTRL+F for the question. Unless...they reused questions but worded them differently...then should we at least note both styles of questions? Thoughts? AnimeKid 01:20, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :A handful of the questions are my old translations of the Japanese worded questions. Some are somewhat similar to the actual English port; some are radically different. I foolishly decided to do this before the game was actually localized since I thought at the time they would be neat to do. Then I realized that some questions weren't going to likely appear anyways since some of them are very Asian concepts, which understandably get killed in most Warriors titles during the company's localization process. :My translations were basically simple -sometimes literal- ones of the Japanese version, so they're already not going to be anything like the localized version. Same goes with some of the trophies of games that haven't been localized yet (Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 and Hokuto Musou back in the day for instance). :I do not intend to buy this game in English (personally not enjoying it a lot), so other people have been adding in the questions that appear with the actual localized versions. It's not a difference in ports. I do realize they were in a rush to translate this game for some reason (to beat the company merger or other games?), so I don't blame the localizers for their wording choices. It's just that some questions from the original Japanese version lost their integrity entirely whilst they were speed translating. Li Dian was never considered a part of the Five Generals of Wei.... :BTW, if you're wondering, here's the list of questions collected on 2chan's wiki. Probably the best Japanese list for questions on the net at the moment. Sake neko 01:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. Makes sense and a good start to have something in terms of questions & answers before a local release. Admittedly I haven't purchased a Dynasty Warriors game since 3. Figured I'd give this a try since they're supposed to release a Japanese audio track DLC for free. That and I've been wondering how the franchise has gone =\ :: ::Given that your questions are based off the Japanese translation and/or the 2chan's wiki...I'll suspect that it may be best then I reword the questions to the localized English for ease of use by other users? :: ::I will have to agree...it is unfortunate on errors such as that. Did wonder about a few things but since I am not well versed in the actual history of the 3 Kingdoms...can never tell =\ AnimeKid 02:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) some scholar questions are worded incorrectly I came here looking for answers for some of the difficult scholar questions, and i notice that some of them aren't here, or they are worded incorrectly. Example:you have . On the behest of his aging mother and to repay his debt to Kong Rong, this man rode alone on a horse to deal with a group of Yellow Turbans. When reinforcements from Liu Bei arrived, this man was a driving cause for Guan Hai's defeat. What is his name?"' The ingame question in the english version is:"''What is the name of the individual who, at the behest of his elderly mother, broke through the Yellow Turbans' forces alone to assist Kong Rong, and eventually defeated Guan Hai on the battlefield alongside Liu Bei? ''" though they are mostly spot on in topic, because they are not word-for-word, it will throw alot of people off who skim through the questions, trying to find the first few words to match the sentence to the question they are looking for. I would like to correct this. I made the mistake of making a completely new subpage with the questions and answers, wich i got from another site, without knowing the questions and answers were already on this page. they are all word for word from the game, so i will proceed to replace whats currently there, with this new text. Ixbran 21:20, July 14, 2011 (UTC) fast way to get 100% on scholar questions while hes asking questions, rapidly tap the file:X.png button. over time the correct answer will be at the top, resulting in getting it right. Now doing this is a very fast way to get 100% scholar, because wrong answers are never counted agents the percentage. and you only need to get an answer right at least once, because when a question is answered right the first time, it boosts the percentage done. and wrong answers don't count agents it, so doing this can result in getting 100% in a day almost. Ixbran 02:55, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Locked? Why is this locked? Is it just because I only recently made an account? I really think it would be useful to add to the Merchant section the place where you can find the three XL characters as reinforcements, so that you can get them up to sworn ally status. Pang De and Wang Yi are in Liang Province, and Guo Jia is in Qing Province. Usoki 22:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Temporary lock becomes null in September. There was a particularly nasty rash of bot attacks vandalizing our wiki and this was the only viable solution I could think of. You're not permanently locked from editing pages with similar protection however as it only blocks unregistered ips or newly registered users. The lock for new users only lasts 24 hours. :In any case, I've taken the liberty of adding the info to the page. Thanks! Kyosei 23:05, June 23, 2012 (UTC)